Entrapment
by pdhtgal
Summary: Chapter 8 up! Yes, 2 chappies in 1 week! Sequel to Moving On Hank is still fixated on Sara, and he's got help on the outside of the institution. Will they find out who it is in time? NS & CG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them, merely use them

Here is the start of the sequel to Moving On.

It involves, Grissom & Catherine, Sara & Nick, and all of our other favorite C.S.I's and other not so favorite characters. * Cough * Hank. * Cough *

Another awesome thanks to everyone who reviewed Moving On. If you are just stumbling onto this story, I would recommend that you read Moving On first, but it is not absolutely necessary, just as long as you know that some of the things that I may refer to in this story did not always happen in the show.

This takes place approximately 6 months after Moving On ended.

All episodes thus far created and viewed are fair game. 

Thanks!

Entrapment Hey baby, is that you 

_Wow, your hair got so long_

_Yeah, yeah I love it, I really do_

_"Norma Jean" ain't that the song we would we'd sing_

_In the car, driving downtown_

_Checking out the bands on Doheny avenue._

A lonely man sat in what some what call his room, and what others would call his prison. He lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was bored. No one here was interesting to him. They weren't a challenge. Most of the time, they barely acknowledged that he was even there. If it weren't for the orderlies that came around and changed his sheets and made sure he ate, took his medication and bathed, he would have virtually no human contact.  But he still had one friend who came and visited him. If it weren't for that person, he would go insane. He always laughed when he used that expression. _Insane. They think I'm bonkers. Ha. That's a good one. But, whatever will keep me out of jail…_

The daily knock resounded in his room, signaling that his visitor was there to visit him. _Finally._ He breathed in as he was led to the solarium, where he always met his visitor.

He sat down at the table, waiting patiently for his friend to come in and see him. The door opened slowly, and he smiled when he saw a photo lab envelope. "I see you have something that I have been waiting for."

_Yeah, life throws you curves_

_But you learned to swerve_

_Me I swung and I missed_

_And the next thing you know I'm reminiscing_

_Dreaming old dreams_

_Wishing old wishes_

_Like you would be back again_

His visitor grinned. "Have I ever failed you before? I bring you the weekly update." He tossed the envelope onto the table. 

A smile spread across the man's face, "you are too good to me."

"I know… I try." The visitor sighed. "Speaking of trying, I am still trying to get you out of here."

"I know. And I appreciate it." 

The visitor nodded. He looked at his watch. "It's time for me to be getting back to work. That place just doesn't run without me."

"Thanks for the pictures, man." 

"You'll thank me later, trust me."

I wake up in teardrops that fall down like rain I put on that old song, we danced to and then 

_I head off to my job_

_Guess not much has changed_

_Punch the clock, head for home, check the phone_

_Just in case_

_Go to bed, dream of you_

_That's what I'm doing these days_

_Yeah, that's what I'm doing these days_

Back in his room, the man slowly opened the envelope. He felt a sudden rush of excitement course through him, like a child at Christmas. He smiled as the contents of the envelope fell out in front of him. Pictures and assorted clippings tumbled onto his bed, and he grinned evilly.

_Sara_. His lovely Sara, with that idiot Stokes. He ground his teeth just thinking about it. Then he turned his attention back to Sara's picture. _Her hair has grown. She's changed, _he thought to himself as he flipped through his pictures. He scanned the pictures, until he reached the ones he had been waiting for. Sara at home. _Nick's home,_ he growled to himself. Sara in the bath. _Nick's bath._ _She should be in my home. In my arms._ The next picture shocked him. Sara lying in bed with Nick.

_Someone told me, after college_

_You ran off to Vegas_

_You married a Rodeo Cowboy_

_Wow, that ain't the girl I knew_

_Me, I've been a few places_

_Mostly here and there once or twice_

_Still sorting out life but I'm doing alright_

_Yeah it's good to see you too _

He threw the pictures across the room. Anger fueled him to pen the next letter in his on-going saga of writing to Sara. 

_Sara,_

_My how you've changed. You are glowing, positively radiant, I guess you could say. I still love you. I still think about you._

_Nick doesn't deserve you. Nick doesn't understand you like I do. He couldn't possibly love you, not like _**I** do. _He is merely a cowboy, trying desperately to make himself better by becoming a C.S.I and trying to win you over. I hope that one day, you will see where I am coming from and that I will love you forever and always. I forgive you for testifying against me at the trial. You were just doing your job._

_Yours forever,_

_Hank._

_PS: Love the picture of you in the tub.  Grrr…._

_Well hey girl you're late  
And those planes, they don't wait_

_But if you ever come back around_

_This sleepy old town_

_Promise me you'll stop in_

_To see and old friend_

_And until then…_

Hank grinned and opened his desk drawer. A pile of letters, one for everyday he had been in the institution, were stacked inside the deep drawer.

Soon Sara, soon. I will have you to myself… I wake up in teardrops that fall down like rain 

_I put on that old song we danced and then_

_I wake up and teardrops that fall down like rain_

_I put on that old song, we dance to and then_

_I wake up and teardrops that fall down like rain_

_I put on that old song, we danced to and then…_

AN: Song: These Days  By: Rascal Flatts; Album: Melt © 2002

Like it? Didn't? I want to know what you think. So, please R&R! :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just use them

Thanks to: Bex3, SisterBear, cRaZyPiXiE, Crazi River, Missy Jane, chimaera-104,J Gard, Charming Storm, AetherIris, adpi24, and Corporal Cupcake. You guys rock! Your replies are definitely appreciated, and they make my day :o)

All episodes from seasons 1-3 are fair game. 

~Chapter 2~  
  


Sara sat next to Nick on the couch in the staff room. Everything had returned to normal, both Catherine and Grissom having returned to work. Sara put her head on Nick's shoulder, yawning. It was only the beginning of the shift, but fatigue was already settling in. 

"Tired, Sara?" Nick asked. 

"Your powers of deduction amaze me Nick." Sara said sarcastically. 

"Only because I know why you're tired." He said, smiling at her.

She hit him playfully in the arm, and then yawned again. She pulled away from Nick and stretched. "Let's just hope that there is nothing eventful tonight."

Grissom walked in the room. "Sorry Sara, there are some new cases tonight."

She sighed and sank back into the couch. "What are they?"

"Well, you and Nick a decomp in the national park to pick up. You will be airlifted there, and then you will bring back the decomp here to be analyzed."

Nick swore under his breath. He remembered their last trip to get a decomp. "Fun fun fun… I wonder if any of the grocery stores around here deliver?"

"I doubt they will deliver only lemons."

Nick sighed as he and Sara exited the room, grabbing their location card from Grissom's hands.

Catherine walked in and smiled. "So what is on the agenda for me tonight?"

"Paperwork, I'm afraid. There is a decomp that Sara and Nick are working on."

"So there is nothing for me to work on?" Catherine asked. She had missed out on a lot with her absence, and was still itching to get out there.

"Once Nick and Sara come back with the decomp, you will probably help them with that." Grissom said. He couldn't help it. It was his insane need to protect Catherine from everything, that he didn't like sending her out alone on cases anymore.

"Gil… You have to stop protecting me eventually." She said, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I will never stop protecting you, Catherine. I love you."

Catherine smiled. "I love you too."

~Above the National Park~

"So, you two got picked to get the decomp in a bag, eh?"

Nick and Sara both nodded solemnly. "You would think we would be used to it by now." Sara said into the headset. 

Nick smiled and laughed. "It's something that we never get used to Sara."

"So, do you just get a kick out of rappelling out of a helicopter?" The co-pilot said smiling at Sara.

"I live for this." She said, smiling at Nick, while he shot daggers at the co-pilot.

They began hovering over their drop zone, which was a mile out from their decomp. There was no clearing for them, so they had to be dropped in the nearest clearing. The co-pilot signaled them, and Sara and Nick lowered themselves out of the helicopter.

They landed exactly where they should have and detached themselves from the helicopter. They signaled and began trudging toward the decomp.

"Why is it that we always manage to get a decomposed body in the worst places?" Nick grumbled.

"Because it gives us a chance to jump out of a helicopter?" Sara said shrugging her shoulders. "Just think, here we are, walking through the wood at night, alone."

Nick laughed. "You are going to have to wait until we get back home."

Sara laughed aloud and pulled out the map. "Well, we have a little bit of terrain left to cover. Once we get there, do you want to check out Stinky or should I?"

"Oh, women first. I'll photograph the scene."

Sara nodded and wrinkled her nose. "Next time you get the decomp, I get the camera."

As they continued walking through the woods, clouds moved in. Soon enough, rain was falling. "Nothing like picking up a decomp in the rain." Nick muttered as they maneuvered their way through the slippery brush. The rain was blinding as it came down in sheets. 

Nick pulled out his radio, as Sara turned on her maglight. "Delta one to Charlie Bravo." All he got was static. "Sara, try your radio." 

"Delta two to Charlie Bravo." Sara said. Her answer was static. She looked over at Nick. "We're stuck out here."

Nick shook his head, water dripping off the end of his cap. "Yeah, well, just think of what this rain is doing to our crime scene." He turned on his own light, waving it around. 

Sara crossed her arms. "Yes well, at this point we wouldn't know our crime scene if we tripped over it. I can't see a thing out here." 

Nick muttered something that she didn't quite catch. 

Sara kept on slowly walking ahead.  "We need to find shelter!" She shouted over the roar of the rain.

Nick gave her a thumbs up sign to let her know that he heard her. 

She kept walking, stumbling over tree roots and rocks. 

"Sara!" Nick shouted over the rain and he pointed at a clearing with an overhang where they might be able to achieve shelter.

She turned to look, her foot catching on something. She felt herself falling before it registered in her mind. Pain ran up and down her right leg as she fell. When she hit the dirt, her body started rolling. She slid and rolled down an incline, landing at the bottom in a heap.

"Sara!" She could hear Nick shouting. 

She groaned in response. 

She felt little rocks hitting her, telling her that Nick was on his way down. 

"Sara." Nick sighed when he reached her. 

She looked up at him, her body shaking. 

He began running his hands up and down her body to find any injuries. When he touched her right foot, her eyes opened wide and she tried to wrench it out of his grasp. All the effort took the energy out of her as she flopped back down, exhausted. "Nick… I hurt… everywhere."

Nick looked at her pale face, dirt smudges covering her cheeks. "Sara. You scared the crap out of me. One minute you were there, and the next you weren't."

Sara nodded, her eyes welling up with tears. She shivered. "Nick, I'm cold."

Nick helped her into a sitting position, her body screaming in protest. "I know sweetheart, but we need to get to shelter."

He leaned down and helped her up. 

Beads of sweat popped up on her forehead as she struggled to gain footing. "Nick… I can't stand on my right leg." Sara said, fear and pain both evident in her voice. 

Rain continued to pour down on them, and Nick wrapped his arm around her waist. "We have to try!" He shouted over the rain.

Sara nodded and she hobbled next to him.  They slowly made their way to shelter when the ground beneath them began to rumble. Sara looked up to see a mudslide heading their way. She could feel Nick pulling her out of its path. She was so cold, she didn't think of her injuries. She could feel herself being pulled away from Nick. She slid with the mud, Nick a few feet in front of her.

She shouted his name. "NICK!" Then the world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry guys, couldn't really find a song for this chapter. There wasn't anything that screamed: "put me in this chapter". 

Like it? Love it? Don't? I wanna know either way! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them, merely use them to earn no money what-so-ever.

Thanks to:

Chimaera-104, Crazi River, Bex3, cRaZyPiXiE, MissyJane, PeTiTeCat, Charming-Storm, SisterBear, ljae, and Lisa. 

You guys keep me writing. Thanks for your support. It really does mean a lot of me.

Chapter 3

~Nick~

Nick felt his body being carried with the mud. So far, he had struggled, but managed to stay above it.  He coughed and sputtered as mud would splash into his face and mouth. He strained his body to turn and try to see Sara. He had heard her call out his name, but he hadn't heard anything else from her. 

His hand reached out to grab hold of anything that he could brace himself with. They were in a ravine, and the mud and water just kept on flowing. 

"Sara!" He shouted, trying to find her, hoping she would answer his call.

He reached out and grabbed a passing tree. He held on for dear life as he pulled himself out of the sliding mud. "Sara!!" He shouted. The rain had continued to fall, and were hampering his call. He sat down, his head in his hands. _She's gone. She's not here. I can't find her. What am I going to do?_ His breath came in short gasps. It was then he realized he was crying. _What if I can't find her? What will I do without her?? Where is she?_

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that nieve  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

~Gil and Catherine~__

I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me  
  
Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

Catherine looked over at the clock. Nick and Sara should have radioed in about their decomp hours ago. "Gil, why haven't they radioed us?"

Grissom merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Catherine." He too looked at the clock. It wasn't making sense. Both Nick and Sara would have at least made contact with them to inform them that they had the decomp and that they were just processing the scene. But they hadn't called. 

Brass walked into the room. "Why don't you two just go home? There is a storm raging on out there, and I'm sure that's causing interference between their radios and ours." 

The lights flickered in the room, and Catherine gripped onto Gil's arm. "Sorry, it's just that I don't like storms."

Grissom looked over at her. "Good thing that Eddie has Lindsay."

Catherine nodded. Both Eddie and Lindsay loved storms. "I want to wait here to find out if there is any news from them. I don't feel right leaving."

Warrick ran up to them. "We've got a problem."

"What's that?"

"There is no decomp." Warrick stated as calmly as possible.

"What?" Grissom looked at him, surprised.

"There is no decomp." Warrick repeated. 

"So that means that Nick and Sara are out there in the storm, for nothing?" Grissom said.

Catherine shook her head. "They've been set up."

Warrick sighed. "I bet this is Hank's doing."

"How…?" Brass broke in. "He's locked up."

Catherine smiled ruefully. "Doesn't mean he no longer has friends on the outside."  She looked at Brass. "We need to find out if he has had any visitors, and we need to have someone check his room."

Brass nodded. "Righto… I'm going to get some guys on that right now."

Warrick flopped down on one of the chairs at the table. "I wonder if Nick and Sara were even dropped off before the storm hit."

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "Let's wait and see what the evidence tells us."

It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

~Nick and Sara~

He had been sitting for a few moments when he saw her. Part of her body was still in the mud, the other half on what you could call the shore. She lay there, her face turned toward him. Running as fast as his numb legs would take him, he raced toward her. "Sara." He said, dropping down onto his knees beside her. First he checked for her pulse, which was thankfully drumming steadily. Bracing himself against a tree, the pulled her out of the mud slowly. He turned her over, so that he was cradling her in his lap. "Sara." _She must have hit her head._ He thought to himself as he touched her face. It was discolored, bruises littering her once pale features. 

Nick took his pack off his back and stood. Slowly, he scanned the area for shelter. Not far from them was a tree with low  branches, creating a small shelter. Gingerly, he bent down to pick her up. His own limbs felt like dead weight as he struggled to carry her normally slight form toward the tree. He put her down underneath it, and then went back for his pack that he had left behind. 

Back beside Sara, he opened up his pack. Pulling out a space blanket, he settled in behind Sara, having her lean against him. Body heat was the best way to conserve heat and energy. He wrapped them both in the blanket.

Sara's body was shivering, almost as much as his own. Fighting off the chill was not easy. He reached for his belt, where the radio had once been. "It must have fallen off, not that it would have been much use anyway."

Sara stirred against him, the pain of the movement causing her to moan. 

Nick winced, having forgotten about her right leg. She had probably broken her ankle, if not at least sprained it. He reached into pack, and thought at first of wrapping her ankle, but decided against it. He knew that keeping her boot on would be the best brace for her ankle. He sagged against the tree and sighed. Exhaustion worked into his weary bones. His eyes started drooping, and the next thing he knew, he was asleep.

 ~Hank~__

_Up, up and away, away from me  
It's all right, You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy or anything_

He sat in his cell, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had been kept abreast of the Nick and Sara situation, and he was liking the odds. His visitor had been by earlier, telling him that Nick and Sara had successfully made the drop to go and find their decomp. The storm had just been an added bonus. He felt like a kid at Christmas. He signaled to the guard that he wanted to make his one phone call of the day. 

He dialed the familiar number. "Do it." He said when they answered.

~Grissom and Catherine~__

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive.  
Men want men to ride  
With clouds between their knees._

They were sitting in the break room, watching the news, waiting for Nick or Sara to contact them. The lights flickered again before going out. Catherine jump and hung on to Grissom, who calmly waited for the generators to kick in. 

Warrick came running up to them. "I hate to be a bearer of bad new, but we have another problem."

"We know, the power is out." Catherine muttered.

"No. Worse." Warrick said, his voice strained.

Grissom eyed him funny. "What is it?"

"The helicopter that had been carrying Nick and Sara to the drop sight has crashed."__

_I'm only a man on a silly red sheet  
Diggin' for kryptonite on this one way street.  
I'm only a man on a funny red sheet.  
Lookin for special things inside of me.  
Inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside of me._

~Nick and Sara~

The night grew longer and the rain continued. Nick held Sara to him even in his sleep. His slumber was dreamless, as was her unconsciousness. They had no idea what was going on around them; that the helicopter had crashed, and that everyone at the crime lab was worried that they had been killed in the crash.__

_I'm only a man on a funny red sheet.  
I"m only a man lookin' for a dream  
I'm only a man on a funny red sheet  
Lookin' for special things inside of me  
(boo hoo hoo)  
  
It's not easy to be me._

A/N: Song: Superman by: Five for Fighting. Album: American Town ©2000

Like it? Love it? Feedback of any kind welcome. Who do you think Hank's accomplice is? I want to know what you think! Please R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them, merely use them.

Mega Thanks to:

Corporal Cupcake (No worries, Greg is a good guy in this fic :o)  )

SisterBear (You and me both! Hank is fun evil character to write though)

PeTiTeCaT (Promise… No one from the group… It is revealed further down in the fic)

ljae (I hadn't actually thought of using Nigel Crane… I'll store that one in my memory for possible extra accomplices)

Bex3 (Nope!! It's not Ecklie or Hodges! ;o)    )

AetherIris (Sorry it took so long!! Danged school !!)

cRaZyPiXiE (no promises on the no death thing, but it probably will result in a happy ending)

Crazi River (not everyone… promise)

MissyJane (Thanks!!! It's not Nigel tho….)

Charming-Storm (THANKS!!!)

A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!  School has been kinda hectic, and work has been kinda hectic, so it took me a long time to write this chapter… And I hit a little block last week about the story, but that's all cleared up now… :o)

Chapter 4__

_I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

It was the pain that woke her, but it was the driving wind and rain that caused her to open her eyes to the world surrounding Nick and herself. She tried turning over in his arms, but stopped as soon as her body started protesting. "Nick?" She whispered. Or so she thought she whispered, but the with the wind howling, it had probably been more of a screech.

"Sara?" Nick asked, his eyes still closed. His hands began roaming around her under the blanket. "Are you okay?"

"I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm in pain? What do you think?"

"What I think is that I'm just glad you're alive." He opened his eyes and looked at her. His breath caught in his throat. "I almost lost you, Sidle."

Sara tightened her grip on him. "I almost lost you, Stokes." She sighed and buried her head in his chest. "Do we have to move?"

"Can you move?" Nick asked softly. 

Sara shook her head. "I hurt everywhere, especially my ankle."

Nick wrapped his arms around her. "As soon as it is safe to move, we have too. We can't stay here."

Sara nodded in understanding. She didn't want to move from the spot she was in. __

I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars

~CSI Headquarters~

Brass was sitting in the staff room with the other CSI's. "We have to send someone out to that crash site to see if Nick and Sara were on board."

Catherine shook her head. "Get Ecklie's crew to do it. We are way to personally involved here, Brass." 

Brass nodded, and looked over at the wall. "I'll make the call." He stood and walked away from the group, who sat huddled together, waiting for news on their friends.

"Gris, we need to get out there, to where the drop zone was. There is no way that they are dead. I won't allow it." Warrick said, running a hand through his hair. As long as he didn't think his friends weren't dead, then they weren't.

"I know Warrick, but the weather is deterring us from getting out there. There is no way that we could do that safely." Grissom said as calmly as he could.

"That is bull-shit Grissom! They need us!!" Warrick shouted.

_Oh it sounds good to me__(I said) Cowboy take me away__Fly this girl as high as you can__Into the wild blue__Set me free oh I pray__Closer to heaven above and__Closer to you closer to you_

Grissom held up his hand to calm him down. "Look, I know. I want them here safely as much as you do, but we can't endanger our own lives trying to get to them."

Warrick glared at him. "Like hell we can't." He stalked out of the room and ran after Brass. He caught up to him in the hall. "BRASS!" Warrick shouted on his way toward him.

Brass stopped and turned. "Yes, Warrick?"

"I'm going out there. I have to get out there, with or without the department's help."

Brass smiled and nodded. "I figured you would say that. Go suit up."

"Thanks man, I owe you."

Brass waved him off and continued walking down the hall. __

_I wanna walk and not run__I wanna skip and not fall__I wanna look at the horizon_

_And not see a building standing tall_

~Grissom and Catherine~

Catherine turned to Grissom and put her hand on his knee. "Look, Grissom, when you're right, you're right. But when you're wrong, you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Grissom was slightly confused. 

"We need to go after them, storm or no storm. You have to imagine what it would be like for them out there."

Grissom rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Let's go."

~Hank~

He sat in his cell, laughing maniacally at the thought of Sara and Stokes being stuck outside in the torrential rains. A knock sounded at his door. _Two visits in one day, I feel special._

He was escorted to the solarium. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said as he sat down.

Sherrif Mobley sat in front of him, a scowl on his face. "I am putting my job on the line for you, Pettigrew. Don't get smart with me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir." Hank cleared his throat. "What do you have for me?"

"The other CSI's are going after them."

Hank grinned. "Perfect. Everything is going according to plan."__

_I wanna be the only one__For miles and miles__Except for maybe you__And your simple smile__Oh it sounds good to me__Yes it sounds so good to me_

~Nick and Sara~

Sara clung to Nick, tears falling softly from her eyes. "Nick, what if no one comes to find us?"

Nick held her tightly. "They're going to find us Sara. I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Nick."__

_Cowboy take me away__Fly this girl as high as you can__Into the wild blue__Set me free oh I pray__Closer to heaven above and__Closer to you closer to you_

Nick sighed. "Sara, I know Warrick. He will not rest until we are home."

Sara snuggled deeper against him, his heartbeat lulling her into a sense of security. "I hope you're right, Nick, because at this rate we need something good to happen to us."

"I know, hon. I know."__

_I said I wanna touch the earth__I wanna break it in my hands__I wanna grow something wild and unruly__Oh it sounds so good to me_

_Cowboy take me away__Fly this girl as high as you can__Into the wild blue__Set me free oh I pray__Closer to heaven above and_

_Closer to you closer to you_

_Closer to you__Cowboy take me away_

_Closer to you_

A/N: song: Cowboy, Take Me Away by: Dixie Chicks; Album: Fly

Like it? Don't?? Either way, I want to know!!! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, where do I start... So, I took some time off writing. Don't know why. I think I mainly ran out of time. I was going to school full-time and working full-time, and all my free time was either for homework, family or friends. Something had to give, and it was unfortunately writing. But! I am finished school now, and I have a little more time on my hands, so I'm going to try and at least finish up some of the stories I have on here and then maybe start something new.

Soooo (deep breath) here it is: The long awaited chapter!

**

* * *

Entrapment Chapter 5**

Hank grinned as he sat in his cell. Everything was going according to his plan. He would wipe out all the CSI's, except for Sara, and then have her to himself forever. The thought sent chills up and down his spine.

He sat and waited. Sheriff Mobley was going to deliver. He knew it. He was the only person he could trust at this point.

**

* * *

CSI Helicopter**

They used their night-vision goggles to see below them as they did their best to search for Nick and Sara. Catherine was gripping Grissom's hand, needing to feel their connection while they searched.

"What if we don't find them?" Catherine was the first to voice the concern that all of them were feeling.

"We will find them, Catherine. It's only a matter of time." Grissom said, doing his best to reassure her.

"But what if they're dead, Grissom? How is the department going to explain to their families that we sent them on a wild goose-chase for a decomp that didn't even exist?" Catherine was beginning to get a little agitated.

"We won't need to explain anything to them, Cath. We will find them. They probably weren't even on that helicopter when it crashed."

Catherine shrugged and concentrated on searching again.

**

* * *

Nick & Sara**

Nick sighed and woke up. He wasn't any warmer than he was whenever it was that he had fallen asleep. To be completely honest, he had lost all track of time quite a while ago. All he knew was that it was now dark again, and that he was growing more and more scared with every moment that passed. "Sara?" He spoke softly, almost as though he couldn't force his voice any further than that.

"Mmph." Was the response.

Nick felt her face, and noticed the clammy feeling it had developed. She was cold, and damp, just like him. "Wake up, honey."

"5 more minutes."

"I know it's dark, but we need to start walking."

Sara opened her eyes and looked at him in the dark. "I don't know if I can Nick. My ankle..."

"Sara, I don't think it's safe to be here anymore." He scanned the area surrounding them. "It's still raining, and the water around us is rising." He sighed. "I'll help you Sara, but we need to go."

Sara nodded. She knew what they had to do; she just didn't want to do it. But she trusted Nick. "Maybe we can find something that could act like a crutch."

"I can do it."

"No offense, sweetheart, but I don't think that you are going to have enough energy to hold two people up."

Nick smirked. "Even when you are down, you are rational."

Sara merely shrugged. It took all her effort to pull herself off of Nick. She could feel the blanket coming off of her, and she could feel the coldness seep into her skin. "You go. I'll wait here."

"I'll be back, Sara. Give me a few minutes. If I don't find anything, I'll be your crutch."

Sara sighed. "Okay." She watched as Nick walked away from her. She struggled to stand up, using her left leg to support most of her weight. Reaching for the tree that had acted as their shelter and support, she pulled herself up slowly.

By the time Nick had returned carrying a large stick, she was upright.

"You could have waited for me." He said, rushing to her side with the crutch.

"What can I say, I'm independent."

Nick laughed a little. "Don't ever let anyone say otherwise."

They started walking away, leaving all of their things behind. They would merely slow them down at this point.

Sara walked beside Nick, using the stick as a cane. There hadn't been anything large enough for a crutch, but it was better to put her weight on something. She had to move slowly, picking the spot where she put her cane carefully. The last thing she wanted was to fall.

**

* * *

CSI Helicopter**

Grissom spotted the wreckage first. "Put us down. There it is!" He pointed to it for Catherine and Warrick.

The helicopter slowly lowered itself down. Before it had even managed to touch down, Grissom, Catherine and Warrick jumped out.

The pilot cut the engine, and everything was silent. They could hear the crackling of the fire that had started from the crash, but everything else was quiet.

"Sar? Nick?" Warrick shouted.

"SARA! NICK!" Catherine joined in.

Grissom walked silently toward the wreckage. There was nothing left of it that was recognizable.

"Grissom. I found something." Catherine said. She crouched down and pointed to a jacket that lay on the ground. "It's Sara's." She whispered. Her vision blurred through her tears.

Warrick was still near the wreckage. "There is something strange going on here."

"What do you mean?" Catherine stated, wiping at her eyes.

"There are no bodies." Warrick answered simply.

"Maybe they were thrown clear from the wreckage." Grissom rationalized.

"All of them Grissom? Even the pilots? There was no one strapped in where the cockpit would have been."

Grissom pondered that for a moment. "Warrick, step away from the wreckage."

"I guess we should preserve the crime-" Warrick was interrupted by a blast that came from the helicopters wreckage. He hadn't had time to move. It blew all of them to the ground, tossing them clear from the wreckage.

The three CSI's lay on the ground, the only sound that could be heard was the fire burning.

* * *

_Sorry if it was a little short.... Let me know what you think! R&R Please . :o)_

_I will try and get another chapter out soon. :o)_

_Thanks!  
Lisa_


	6. Chapter 6

Well, first off, I apologize for the wait, but after much deliberation (and I think over a year later! OH MY!) I have decided to start writing fan fiction again. To be honest, I just lost heart in it for a while. But inspiration is back! Hopefully for good.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for those who kept replying to the stories asking me to continue them. They were definitely part of the driving force that kept me going. Definite thanks to **Nat365** for sending me such a lovely review, I couldn't help but start writing this story again, as well as maybe actually finishing it soon.

Many Thanks!

**Entrapment Chapter 5**

Sara held onto Nick while she dozed. She wasn't thinking about anything anymore. She was for to damp and tired to be thinking. She could still hear Nick's steady heartbeat under her chest and she shivered. The last 24 hours had been surreal to her. Normally, she lived for danger and she enjoyed taking risks. She enjoyed propelling out of helicopters, sky diving and anything that gave her an adrenaline rush. Never once had she been in this sort of predicament. She never thought she would get caught in a flood. She never wanted this to happen.

"Sara?" Nick whispered, testing to see if she was awake, or just resting.

"Mmph?" She made the noise, half awake, half asleep.

"I guess you were sleeping?"

"No no… I was just resting my eyes." Sara yawned and tried desperately to stretch.

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup_

When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said

"Sara." Nick said more firmly this time.

"Nick." Sara responded using the same tone as he had just before.

"Sara, we need to try and stay awake."

"No we don't. I'm tired."

"Sara, you probably have a concussion. I'm not letting you go to sleep. You can't."

"I know that Nick. But, I can't help it. I want nothing more than my bed right now. I don't know if I can stay awake."

Nick smiled. "Just pretend that you are on a case that could make or break your career. Remember how many times Grissom called you in while you were sleeping. You stayed awake."

"Yes, with the help of gallons of coffee and more coffee."

"Okay, Sara… We'll try another tactic. Tell me a story."

"Well, let's see… what do you want to know?"

"Anything. Tell me about your favorite childhood experience."

"Okay. I can do that. I must have been 10 years old at the time when I decided that I would climb the mountain that lay not far behind our home. I thought I would be able to manage it, no problem."

"I'm not surprised. You seem like an expert outdoorswoman to me."

"Well, I didn't become one by accident. It took me hours to get to the top, but I finally did. It was amazing. The view took my breath away. I took roll after roll of film. I couldn't believe the spectacular view. From then on, I would climb up there to be by myself when I was growing up. I eventually buried a box up there. Something that I knew I would go up there for."

"What did you bury?"

"A box of memorabilia from my childhood. It was a coming of age sort of thing. I buried it before I left for college, figuring it would be the last time I would ever get there for a long time and I wanted to leave a little piece of myself behind."

Nick grinned. "Have you been back since?"

"No…" Sara sighed. "It's funny how time gets away from you sometimes."

"Maybe when we get out of here, you should go back."

Sara looked away for a few moments and then back at Nick. "I don't know if I want what is in that box anymore."

"Why?" Nick sounded surprised.

"Because I buried that box along with some memories of my childhood. Ones that I don't want to remember." Sara looked away from him.

"There has to be a reason behind that, Sara."

Closing her eyes, she willed the tears not to fall. "I don't want to talk about it right now, Nick. It's something that I would rather just tell you about later." Sara went silent and kept her head turned away.

"Whatever you want, Sara."

Sara nodded and whispered, "thanks, Nick."

**CSI Helicopter**

_And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels _

I won't give up if you don't give up  
_I won't give up if you don't give up  
__Iwon't give up if you don't give up  
__I won't give up if you don't give up_

Grissom was the first to rouse. He opened his eyes slowly, trying desperately to adjust to the light in front of him. He felt like he was about three feet away from the sun, but his logical mind knew that it had to be something else. His eyes opened fully and then everything came back to him. The helicopter. The explosion. Catherine. Warrick.

Pushing himself up onto his knees, he pushed down a wave of nausea that threatened to force him back to the ground. He needed to tend to the others. Grissom could feel blood seeping down his face, and could taste its metallic flavor in his mouth.

Glancing to his side, he saw Catherine lying face up, unconscious.

He pulled himself in her direction and reached for her neck to try and find a pulse. Pain radiated from every move he made, but he pushed everything aside. "Catherine?"

Catherine gave no response. Her pulse was beating strongly against his fingers, and he sighed with relief. She was unconscious, but she was alive.

Grissom stood and looked for Warrick, hoping to find him nearby.

"Warrick!" Grissom shouted. He was desperate to try and find the other CSI.

A movement behind him made him jump as he turned to face that direction.

"Gris?" A seemingly un-injured Warrick walked up behind him.

"Warrick? Are you okay?"

"Mostly. I'm sore, and my head is killing me, but I'll live." Warrick looked at Grissom. "But you don't look so good, Gris. I think you should sit down again. Really."

Grissom sat down, not because he wanted to, but because he knew that Warrick was right.

"Look, Gris, I'm going to go ahead and try and find Nick and Sara. I don't think they're too far away. I just need to make sure that they are okay. Once I find them, I'll find a way to get us all help." Warrick was already starting to walk away from Grissom, making sure that he wouldn't stop him.

Grissom nodded, wincing as he did. "Okay. Go. But please be careful. I don't want all of us to spread out everywhere."

Warrick nodded, turned and walked away.

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me_

**Nick and Sara**

Nick shivered as he held Sara. Night had fallen once more and it had been more than 24 hours since they had been in this predicament. If there was one thing that he was happy about, it was that he could see the moon. He had never seen a better site.

"Sara." He spoke for the first time in hours.

"Yeah?" Came her tired reply.

"We need to move."

"What do you mean? I can't." Sara turned a little to see him while she spoke. "You should go on without me. I'm a mess. You shouldn't have to be slowed down by me."

Nick shook his head. "I'm not leaving without you."

"You could climb up that hillside again, and maybe try and find help. You keep saying that the others should have come looking for us, but maybe they can't see us."

Nick nodded. "I'll be back in a little while. I promise."

Sara smiled a watery smile. "Never make promises you can't keep."

Nick slid out from behind her, and helped her prop herself up. Wrapping the blanket around her, he kissed her softly on the lips. "Listen Sara… I'm going to be back. It might take some time, but know that I am coming back for you."

Sara nodded, tears sliding down her face. "I know Nick."

"I love you, Sar."

"I love you too."

_When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And football teams are kissing Queens  
and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours_

**Finally, another chapter is complete!**

Thanks again to everyone who has been replying. Due to the outcry to continue it, I have decided to do my best (not promising, but working at it!) to get more chapters out.

Song: Calling All Angels By Train

Thanks!

Lisa


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The usual… Don't own them… Just merely use them to act out the stories that are knocking around in my brain.

Pairings: N/S

Thanks: **EquestrianBabe, Nat365, and Space-Case7029 aka Audra**. Your Replies meant a lot to me!

Here is the next chapter! I know, so soon considering my last hiatus, but what can you say, inspiration has struck again.

Entrapment Chapter 7 

**Sara**

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough_

Sara sat there, leaning back, bored. For the first time in her life, she had nothing else on her mind to keep her occupied. She was usually good at creating games in her head and keeping herself alert. Instead, all she could think about was Nick and if he was okay.

She fought the urge to sleep. Instead she sat there, weary. Horrible images flashed through her head as she thought of where Nick was now. He had been gone for a couple of hours already, and she felt the distance between them growing. She didn't want to be alone. "If only I was strong enough to go with him." She spoke aloud for the first time since Nick left.

Shivering under the blanket, Sara sighed. She didn't want to be stuck here for much longer. She was cold, hurt and angry. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. This wasn't supposed to happen to Nick. Someone had to pay for it, and she knew just who to blame.

**Nick**

Nick trudged forward, his body protesting every move he made. He watched his footing very carefully as he continued moving forward. Stopping just below the cliff, he sighed. This was going to be a test for him. A test he didn't think he would have to face until now.

Taking a deep breath, he started his climb toward the top.

_You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight_

**Hank**

The guards had never seen him so happy before in his stay at the institution. He knew that the time had come for Mobley to have him released. If the Sheriff kept up his end of the bargain everything would be ready to go. He would swoop down and rescue Sara and they would live together – Forever.

**Nick**

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone_

Breathing heavily, he reached for the next rock to pull himself up. He could hear thunder rolling in the distance. Nick sighed, realizing that more than anything he wanted to be near Sara now. He didn't want to be climbing this cliff and trying to get them home safe and sound. Fatigue ripped through him, and he struggled as he kept pulling himself up. He needed to do this. He couldn't let her down.

He could see Sara in front of him, urging him forward. It had been her idea for him to go alone. He hadn't wanted to. He never thought it was a good idea. Something inside of him was telling him that something was wrong.

Shrugging off his thoughts, he trudged onward and upward.

**Warrick **

Warrick walked to the edge of the cliff and sighed. Looking out over the land, he looked for something that he wanted to see; his two friends and co-workers. Alive.

"Where the hell are you?" He whispered to himself. "You couldn't have gotten that far…" Looking down, Warrick noticed the way most of the cliff had been washed away. It was becoming clear to him exactly how far they may have gone.

Reaching for his pack, he frowned. It was time for him to start climbing down. The DB was supposed to be just after this area.

Having nothing to secure himself to, he decided to take the risk that he needed to in order to find his friends. Kneeling down, he swung a leg over the edge. Slowly, he lowered his other leg down onto a part that was jutting out.

Inch by inch, he began to scale down the muddy and rocky hillside.

**Nick**

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

Nick glanced up, attempting to reach for the next boulder. Sweat beaded along his forehead, and then dripped off his face. The last time he had had a workout like this, he had been chasing a suspect down the street.

He could hear something up above the next ledge. The crunching of rocks beneath a boot had become an unmistakable sound. Nick flattened himself against the rocky surface and held his breath and waited.

When he saw the face appear before him, he thought he was going to pass out. Relief flooded him as he looked into the familiar green eyes of his colleague. "Rick…" Was all he could get out.

Warrick reached down and grabbed Nick's arm. Pulling him up over the ledge, Warrick stumbled backward. "Nick, my man. You're okay. Where's Sara?"

Nick sat up. "I'm fine. Nothing that a little rest and relaxation wouldn't cure."

"Sara?"

"She needs medical attention. We'll need a chopper of some sort, I think. Her ankle is broken." Nick could still feel his chest heaving. "Do you have any water?"

Warrick nodded, and pulled the canteen out of his pack. Handing it to his friend, he sighed. "How did this happen? It was supposed to be a simple DB pick up."

"Well, Hank old boy had something else in mind, I guess." Nick said, taking another sip of the water. His throat stung as the water slid down. As much as it hurt, the water sure felt good.

"Where is she exactly?"

"About an hour away by foot."

Warrick nodded. "Let's go."

Nick nodded. This was something that he wanted more than anything right now. To be next to Sara.

_We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more_

**Sara**

Sara could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Silently, she chastised herself for doing it. She kept her arms wrapped around her midsection, trying to conserve any warmth that she had. Still clad in her jumpsuit, she could feel the cold steel of her gun against her thigh. A sense of uneasiness spread through her. Using her numb fingers, she unzipped her jumpsuit and reached inside. She wanted the security that that gun could give her. More than anything. Grasping for it, she felt it release into her palm. Pulling it out, she zipped up again, the chill once again being cut off from most of her skin. _Come back, Nick. I never should have sent you away._

Sweat beaded across her forehead as she sat there. A shiver went down her spine. She knew she had a fever. At this point, all she wanted was a nice warm cup of tea, and her bed. She wanted to be lying next to Nick, with his arms around her. The warm thoughts made her smile a bit. But that smile didn't last long.

The sound of tree branches crunching underneath a boot jarred her out of her reverie. Training her ears as best as she could to the sound, she could tell that it was coming for the opposite direction that Nick would have been returning in.

Someone else was out there.

Her heart thumped against her ribs, and the blood began to pound in her ears. She prayed that it was just Nick taking a different route, but she knew that that was nearly impossible. He would have been calling her name and running. This was someone else. Someone who knew exactly where she was, and that she was most likely alone. Someone who had been behind this whole scheme to begin with.

As the person neared, she thought she recognized their bulky figure as they continued their approach.

Gripping the steely cold weapon, Sara held it out in front of her, pointing at the person was they pushed onward. "Step any closer and I'll shoot!" Sara shouted, the fever, the pain, and the fear lacing every word.

Sherrif Mobley made it through to the clearing. "Now, CSI Sidle, you wouldn't want to shoot an unarmed man, would you?"

Sara gasped when she saw him. How did he know exactly where she had been. Finally, all the pieces came together. "You are working with him, aren't you?"

Mobley grinned like a Cheshire cat. "It took you this long to figure it out?"

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone_

**Nick**

They had been walked for nearly 45 minutes when he heard Sara shout. He didn't hear what she had said, but he knew that something was wrong. He looked at Warrick and the pair knew exactly what the other was thinking. They both took off running.

Nick pushed through is fatigue to get to Sara. His body fought him every step of the way, but he needed to do this.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

The rest happened in slow motion.

A shot rang out, and for a moment, Nick thought his heart stopped beating. He continued running blindly, hoping to find Sara with a smoking gun in her hand. _Please let her be all right. Please. She's been through enough._

As Nick burst through the clearing, with Warrick right behind him and the what they found would probably stay with them for the rest of their lives.

_I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can - you - hear - me - when - I -  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me... _

Where are we now?  
I've got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone...

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

Dun dun dun… Evil I know, but I hope to get the next chapter out faster than I have been lately.

Let me know what you think! This chapter was a toughie to write. I was having a hard time getting to the ending, which kind of spontaneously happened. Gotta love inspiration. Don't quite know where it came from, but I sure am glad it came by!

Please R&R!

Song: Sometimes You Can't Make it On Your Own by U2 © 2004: How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Do I really need to write this again… Anyhoo, you know the drill. Don't get any money from them… Don't own any of them. Just merely use them. :o)

**Thanks to: **

**Tria246815**: Thanks! I'm glad you are loving it.  
**MysteriousMadame**: I'm glad you are enjoying my story! And don't worry, the confrontation is coming up in just a moment!  
**EquestrianBabe**: Thank you for once again replying! I haven't written a cliffie in for a while… Figured it was time for one. Glad you liked! (The story that is… I don't know about the suspense the cliffie left…)  
**spikes-storm**: Thank you :o)  
And to the **anonymous** replier: Thank you! I rather enjoy N/S myself.

**To anyone who didn't make it on this list, I guess I just actually updated quickly for once. Sorry! Any and all replies are accepted :o)**

**So, when I sat down this evening at my computer, I was pleasantly surprised to see the replies! Thank you so much! I couldn't let my fans down (I have fans! Yay!)… So here is the next chapter. This one is for you guys. You keep me writing these fics. You all rock. :o)**

**Lisa**

**Sara, Nick and Warrick**

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love _

Sara winced as the gun shot exploded around her. She wasn't sure if it had been her own fingers on the trigger, or if Mobley had pulled out a weapon. She braced herself for the impact that never came. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that it had indeed come from her weapon. She had tried to kill Mobley. The thought scared her more than she liked to admit.

"Nice try, Sara." Mobley laughed and advanced toward her.

Nick and Warrick crashed through into the clearing.

"Sara!" Nick shouted, and ran to her. "Are you alright? Did they shoot you?"

Sara shook her head. She was still in shock. The gun was still tightly wound in her fingers. "I…" She couldn't speak. She didn't know what she was doing.

"Sara, where did you get the gun?"

"Mine." Sara decided to stick to one-syllable words for the moment. They were easier for her.

"So, your new boyfriend has come to the rescue yet again." Mobley said, his accent growing heavy.

"Mobley. What a surprise. I never trusted you." Warrick spat out.

"Well, I guess we're even then. I never trusted you either. You're crooked." Mobley retorted.

Warrick tried his best not to laugh. "Me? Crooked? No way." He took a step toward Mobley, and drew his weapon. "I think that position is currently being filled by you."

Mobley stared at him, and pulled his own weapon out of the jumpsuit he was wearing. He turned to Sara, training the weapon on her. "Did you really think I was unarmed, Sara? Did you think I could do that? Come out here to kill everyone with my bare hands?"

Nick turned on his heel and stared Mobley in the eye. "What, you? You're the people person. I've never seen you get your hands dirty before. You would have hired someone else to do that." Reaching for his own weapon, he thought against it. It was currently still concealed, and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew how to get to it quickly if he needed to.

_When evening shadows and the stars appear  
__And there is no one to dry your tears  
__I could hold you for a million years  
__To make you fell my love_

"Listen, this could be really easy. I just need Sara. That was the whole point to this affair." Mobley grinned. "The mudslide was just a bonus. A nicely added one at that."

Sara stared at them, trying hard to focus on everything. Mobley kept talking, but blood was pounding so hard in her head that she couldn't hear a word he was saying. She tried to focus on Nick instead. For once, she felt safe, despite the situation. Nick was there. He would protect her.

"You can't have her." Nick stated. He stood in front of her. "You'll need to go through me first."

Mobley waved his weapon around. "That seems easy enough."

Warrick stepped into place next to Nick. "You'll need to go through me too."

Mobley rolled his eyes. "This is easier than I thought. Two birds with one stone."

**Grissom and Catherine**

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
__And I would never do you wrong  
__I've known it from the moment that we met  
__There's not doubt in my mind where you belong _

Catherine groaned. She had been for the past hour in her unconsciousness. Grissom held her in his arms, trying to keep her warm. The thunder was booming overhead, and the wind was stirring the dirt around. Closing his eyes, he held her face against his chest. He didn't want her getting hurt anymore than she already had.

"Catherine." He half-spoke, half-shouted.

"Mmph." Was her response. "Gil…"

"Catherine, it's okay. You're going to be okay." Grissom said, more for his benefit than for hers.

"Gil, what happened?"

"The helicopter that carried us… It exploded."

"Are you sure?" Catherine said.

"Yes." Grissom was tired of this futile communication with her. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts. I…" She raised an arm to her head. "I need to stay awake. Stay with me Grissom. Please."

Tightening his hold on her, he sighed. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You can count on me."

**Sara, Nick and Warrick**

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love _

Sara sighed. Her vision was blurry. She wasn't sure anymore who was talking. She could see Nick and Warrick in front of her. At least, she thought it was them. It didn't make sense to her that Mobley would be there, saving her.

Sara licked her lips and tried hard to focus.

"Listen, Nick. We've tried every other avenue. Obviously, the only way for me to get Sara to Hank is to kill you. There isn't really any room for negotiation."

"Sara is going to Hank over my dead body."

"That can be done." Mobley aimed his weapon at Nick once more. "What kind of idiot do you take me for? I knew that you would come back for her. Just like I knew you would protect her, or die trying. My plan was flawless."

Warrick glared at Mobley. "Only one problem."

"What's that?"

"You didn't count on me being here. If you get one shot off at Nick, I'll make sure you drop like a ton of bricks."

Mobley shook his head. He squeezed the trigger, almost to the point of release. "I hated for this to end this way."

Nick dropped to his feet and cover Sara. Warrick dove out of the way.

Once more a shot fired through the air, seeking it's destination.

There was the sickening sound of it tearing through flesh. It was a sound they never soon would forget. Then there was the thump, coming from a body hitting the ground.

Nick had been holding his breath. He was waiting for the impact. The feel of the bullet tearing through his skin. But it never came.

He saw Warrick lying on the ground near them. "Sara? Are you okay?"

Sara turned her glassy eyes away from Mobley to stare into Nick's face. She merely nodded, tears brimming.

Nick shuffled over to Warrick, still keeping his back to Mobley. He didn't want to look at the man in the eye.

Warrick turned himself over and stared at Nick. "Nick, you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine…."

They both turned. "Mobley?" There Mobley lay, his eyes staring at them. His face contorted in a mixture of fear, and loneliness. It was hard to tell if he was still breathing.

"Warrick, did you fire your weapon?"

Warrick merely responded by shaking his head.

They both turned again. They looked at Sara.

"Sara?"

She took a ragged breath. "I did it. I killed the bastard…" With that, she closed her eyes, and passed out. She welcomed the darkness that would finally take away the pain.

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
__And on the highway of regret  
__The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
__You ain't seen nothin' like me yet_

Nick leaped to his feet. "Sara! Sara!" Nick reached for her wrist and grasped at her neck .He needed to find a pulse. There is was, beneath his fingertips. Strong as usual.

Nick pulled her against him. "Oh God, Sara. I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He let the tears fall that had been building up inside of him since he had heard the shot earlier. Something inside of him broke, like a dam. He cried harder than he had in a long while. He just kept thinking about how he almost lost her, and then he started crying again.

Warrick stood to the side of them. He didn't want to interrupt. They needed to keep moving. They needed to get out of here.

"Nick. I hate to interrupt, but… We need to get to the top of that ridge. Grissom and Catherine. They're injured. We need to get in touch with Brass."

"How, Warrick? Smoke signal?"

Warrick walked over to Mobley's body. He was still breathing, but barely. He reached for the cellular phone that now lay next to him. "Nope, by phone."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief. They would be going home sooner than he thought.

Warrick flipped the phone open. There was very little service, but just enough to get a call out.

"Brass."

"Jim, it's Warrick."

"Warrick! What happened? I've been trying to reach you. You need to watch out for Mobley. It's him."

"I know."

"How did you figure that out?"

"I'm using his cell phone, aren't I? He came after them again." He looked over at Nick, who continued to hold Sara, rocking her back and forth. "We took care of the problem."

"I'm tracing the call. We'll get you out of there."

"Nick, Sara, Grissom and Catherine all need medical attention. Sara's the worst off. I'll explain later." Warrick waited for the trace to be done, and he snapped the phone closed. "We're going home."

"Home." Nick repeated. He couldn't wait.

_There and nothin' that I wouldn't do  
__Go to the ends of the earth for you  
__Make you happy make your dreams come true  
__To make you feel my love _

**A/N**: Okay, so I tossed in a bit of G/C. They had been missing a bit. Hope you guys liked the end of the cliffhanger.

I'm thinking 1 or 2 more chapters left in this little tale. I can't believe it's almost done!

As usual, please R&R!

Song: Make You Feel My Love by Garth Brooks CD: Hope Floats Soundtrack


End file.
